Consider an electronic system for control of one or more electronic devices. The system responds to a stimulus by changing its state accordingly. The system has control means that issues a sequence of instructions or commands that specify the devices to behave in a predetermined manner. Such a system provided with a user-interface enables a user to enter commands into the system in order to control the system via the control means. Within this context, a macro is a particular sequence of stimuli (instructions, commands) that is performed automatically upon a call. See for an explanation of macros at the assembly level, e.g., "Structured Computer Organization", third edition, Andrew S. Tanenbaum, Prentice Hall International Editions, 1990, pp. 412-417. As another example, consider word processing in, e.g., WordPerfect 6.0. See "WordPerfect version 6.0 User's Guide", 1994, p.524. In order to create a macro, the commands resulting from the keystrokes or mouse selections are recorded, not the keystrokes themselves. For example, instead of recording all keystrokes involved in the commands for changing the lay-out of a page of text, the commands themselves are recorded. Playing the macro will repeat the commands recorded.